Another part of Life
by Vozana666
Summary: (Sequel to Half Life) Harry is finally living life how he had always wanted (minus the vampire thing, but that didn't matter to him anymore anyway) but something happens, life is getting quirky again. Is this sudden twist in fate going to ruin Harry's life? Possibly kill him in the process? FIND OUT NOW! (read Half Life before reading this, otherwise you're going to be really lost)
1. Chapter 1

Another part of life

Chapter one.

Harry woke up to a kick in his back, sighing in frustration, he turned to look over at Draco who was smirking devilishly.

'Oops,' he said, 'didn't mean to do that.'

Harry sighed, pushing the covers off his body and grabbing a shirt from

one of the drawers, 'sure you didn't. Last time I checked, the reaction to pregnancy wasn't kicking the shit out of your husband.'

Draco snickered, 'I can make exceptions.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'yeah…yeah…' he left to go for a shower, Draco laughing behind him.

(***)

Harry walked into the kitchen, Annabelle standing, cooking at the stove and Severus standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, making her giggle. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down at the breakfast bench, clearing his throat to attract his mother and fathers attention.

'Morning, Harry,' Severus said, pulling his arms away from the woman's waist and coming to sit down next to Harry, 'I'm surprised you're up so early.'

Harry sighed, 'that Godson of yours decided to kick me awake.'

Severus smirked, 'you mean that Husband of yours.'

Harry glared, 'don't expect me to acknowledge that,' Severus chuckled, thanking Annabelle for his coffee once she brought it over. 'Harry, would you like some toast?' Annabelle asked, heading towards the toaster. 'No thanks Mum,' Harry said with a yawn, 'not hungry, still half asleep.'

Annabelle smiled while going to cook herself some toast, 'what are you doing today?' she asked while busying herself with the toaster. 'Err, nothing, why?' Harry asked, sounding suspicious.

'Oh, no reason!'

Harry narrowed his eyes, what was his mum hiding from him?

(***)

Draco sighed, sitting in the library with Teagan and Hermione, Hermione was staying over for the summer holidays. Jasmine was currently on a date with Daniel.

'I think he's forgotten that it's his birthday,' Draco muttered to himself, Teagan looked up, 'who and what?' she asked, her eyebrow lifting up.

Draco sighed, 'I think Harry's forgotten that it's his birthday today.'

Teagan smirked, 'I doubt that, I gave him birthday punches this morning.'

Hermione looked at her shaking her head 'and how many times did you trip him down the stairs?'

'Twice.'

'I highly doubt that he would have noticed that they were birthday punches,' Draco said, placing his book down on the seat beside him, 'you get into a punch up every other morning so it wouldn't have been anything new to him.'

Teagan snickered, 'the fact that he's getting into fights with girls should worry you.'

'You're a vampire, deal with it.'

Teagan shrugged and went back to reading, 'what do you think we should do for his birthday then blondie?' she asked, Hermione elbowed her in the ribs though she didn't seem to notice.

'I don't know…'

'We can get him all the muggle things he's always wanted!' Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

'Really? Are you fucking kidding me?' Draco asked rudely, earning himself a disapproving glare from Hermione. 'No I'm not. Harry was neglected as a child, everyone knows that-.'

'So the rumours about him living in a cupboard under the stairs are true?!' Draco sat up properly suddenly, looking at Hermione with an all new interest in his eyes.

'There were rumours?' Hermione asked, sounding slightly nervous, 'where did you hear the rumours?'

Draco shrugged, 'Hogwarts mainly.'

Hermione looked worried, 'did everyone hear these rumours?'

Draco shook his head, 'mainly just the Slytherin's in my year, we went through Harry's files attempting to find his address so we could go and hex his relatives.'

'Why would you want to hex them?' Hermione asked.

'Us Slytherin's may be assholes Granger, but when we heard that Potter was being locked into a cupboard to sleep in unwillingly, that's counted as abuse and most of the Slytherin students had abusive families, including myself, even if Harry was a part of another house, we weren't going to let anyone stand for that crap. Not even the famous Harry Potter that we all loathed,' Draco muttered, 'at the time,' he added in haste, making Hermione smile, 'well, I've always wanted to hex his relatives after what they did to him.'

'Was Harry ever physically abused?' Draco asked suddenly.

'Well…he would sometimes come back to school with some suspicious bruises…'

'I love how you both seem to have forgotten I'm in the same room as you and you're talking about my brother being abused by some selfish bastard relatives of his that I will personally rip the throats out of once I meet them.'

Hermione gulped nervously, 'I never forgot you were here, I just didn't think you were particularly interested in the conversation topic.'

'Maybe it's because you're talking about my brother. Being abused. By filthy muggle scum!' Teagan stood up, chucking her book on the couch harshly and left the room, slamming the library doors loudly behind her.

'Well…' Draco said, looking shocked, 'one topic to never discuss around Teagan; Harry and abusive muggles.'

Hermione knew it was meant to be a joke and it would have been funny on any other occasion, but she didn't laugh.

(***)

Jasmine skipped through the doorway, humming a tune happily, Daniel following her who shook his head fondly at her actions.

'ATTENTION EVERYONE!'

Everyone who was sitting at the kitchen table looked up at Jasmine and Daniel, Jasmine looked excited and Daniel blushing.

'We've got some brilliant news!'

Everyone waited.

'I-I'M PREGNANT!'

Annabelle and Hermione both squealed at the same time in excitement, Severus looked shocked, Harry had been too deep in thought to hear what Jasmine had said, Teagan rolled her eyes and Draco pretended to scowl as he said, 'well, looks like I'm not important anymore.'

Harry seemed to hear this and turned to look at Draco and kissed the blonde softly, 'you'll always be important to me,' Draco smiled sweetly back, laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

'So, do you know whether it's going to be a boy?' Hermione asked.

'Or a girl?' Annabelle added.

'No,' Jasmine said, 'we wanted to keep it a surprise, didn't we Dan?' Daniel nodded from behind Jasmine, hugging her from behind, 'we'll just have to wait and see.'

'Or if you're unfortunate enough, fraternal twins,' Draco muttered, making Harry laugh.

'I should curse you now, just so you have fraternal twins!' Jasmine said, with a smirk.

'Too far along princess!'

'Yeah, he gives birth in three months,' Harry muttered, sounding tired.

'You sound tired,' Teagan said, looking suspicious, 'in fact, you've been tired a lot lately.'

Harry tensed, Draco could feel that, 'I…just haven't been getting a lot of sleep is all. Nothing to worry about.'

Teagan glared at Harry, but said nothing more not feeling like getting into an argument.

(***)

'Harry!'

Harry walked out of the bedroom and looked down at the bottom floor, where Draco was smiling up at him, 'come down here!'

Harry looked at the blonde suspiciously, 'why?' he asked, frowning.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'because I bloody told you to, now come on!'

Harry complied and walked down the steps slowly, still suspicious.

Draco led him into the kitchen, all the lights were out and Harry went to flick on a switch but it was already covered by another hand. As soon as he got the shock from this realization the light turned on.

'SURPRISE!'

Harry looked around, Severus, Annabelle, Draco, Teagan, Leon, Jasmine, Daniel, Hermione and Christopher were all standing in the kitchen, Severus and Annabelle placing a candle lit cake on the table, 'make a wish!' she shouted. Harry walked over to the cake, it was made to look like a Quidditch field, the flying players around the cake being the candles. There were more candles than there were meant to be players, but that didn't matter much to Harry.

He sighed and thought so himself "I wish the torture was over," before blowing out the candles.

(***)

_In dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own. But what if those dreams are nightmares? What if those nightmares are memories? Does that mean that by remembering these memories in our sleep, that we're just trying to make our life a living hell? Or in this case, a sleeping hell? What if they're good memories? By remembering these in our sleep does that mean we're just dragging them up for a false sense of security? Maybe we're dragging up these memories because we know that not everything is OK and it was better to remember these parts of life as they were, without the mistakes or torment that came after or before it._


	2. Chapter 2

Another part of life

Chapter two.

Harry woke up panting, looking around the room, making sure that nothing or no one from his nightmare had suddenly appeared in his room.

He was happy to know that the only people in the room were himself and a calmly sleeping Draco, who due to pregnancy, slept like the dead.

Harry sighed and lay back down, looking at the ceiling, going over his nightmare.

Except they weren't exactly nightmares. They were memories.

(***)

Harry was up at six, he couldn't get back to sleep and was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, 'I've got to go to work today, so I'll see you this afternoon,' he heard Annabelle say, opening the front door, 'I've got a teacher in the work place who wants to retire so maybe you'll be able to come in next term.'

Harry heard no reply from his dad, so he guessed that the man had just nodded.

'OK, well, don't want to be late, I need to set up this school quick fast.'

Harry heard Annabelle give Severus a quick peck and quickly bustle out the door, 'what are you doing up so early?'

Harry turned around to see his father standing in the doorway, 'sorry…couldn't sleep.'

Well…he wasn't lying.

'Nightmare?'

Harry looked at his coffee, not speaking for a minute, 'no,' he muttered quietly, 'I'm fine.'

Severus looked at him with disbelief, 'sure you are, now what's wrong?'

Harry sighed, not knowing what to say, he didn't want to tell his father about the nightmares, in fact, that was exactly the last thing he wanted to do.

So he thought of the one thing he knew would be somewhat convincing.

'I'm worried about being a father,' he said, gazing into his cup, not wanting to look in the other mans eyes, 'I'm-I'm only sixteen and I'm married and I'm already about to have my first kid, I can't help but feel I'm not ready for half of this.'

Severus sat down, 'you're going to be a good father, and I know that you will.'

Harry sighed, 'but what if, after everything I've gone through…what if…I dunno, I go insane…that's not exactly going to be healthy for my son.'

Severus smirked, 'just say you get it from your father.'

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, 'but really-.'

'No, don't be stupid.'

Harry stopped talking, knowing what his father meant by that, "stop chastising yourself, you're just been paranoid."

'So have you picked out a name?' Severus asked.

'Draco wants to name him Scorpius and seeing as I can't think of any other names, I'm fine with it.'

Severus nodded slowly, 'what is with that boy and constellations?'

Harry shrugged, 'I have no idea…'

(***)

'HARRY SEVERUS CADEL SNAPE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!'

Harry looked up, surprised and walked down the stairs quickly and into the kitchen, Teagan was sitting there with a coffee in her hands, talking to Leon.

'You left a wet towel on the floor again, so mums pissed, seeing as she's already been on edge this week,' Teagan answered Harry's confused look.

'Crap.'

'Have fun with the banshee!' Teagan said with a laugh, waving as Harry ran off to the downstairs bathroom.

'Harry! HOW many times have I told you NOT to leave wet towels on the floor!'

Harry's face looked pinched as he said 'sorry.'

'Sure you're sorry! You say that all the time but you never do anything about it!'

'I SAID I WAS SORRY!'

'IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!' Annabelle threw the towel into the hamper, noticing that Harry flinched when her hand moved violently when throwing it.

'Harry?'

Harry was breathing harshly and looking nervous, 'I…er…got to go!' Harry ran out of the room, leaving Annabelle scared of what had caused her son to seem so frightened of her.

(***)

Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, only if one remembers to turn on the light.

What if the light is dead? The candle burnt out? The light bulb broken? The torch batteries flat? What if in your own little world the sun doesn't even seem to shine anymore?

Does that mean happiness is no longer findable? I'm not so sure…


	3. Chapter 3

Another part of life

Chapter three.

Harry was lying on his bed, ignoring the murmurs of concerned chatter he could hear downstairs. If he had wanted to hear their conversation, he could of, but he honestly didn't want to hear anything.

There was a silent knock at his door and Harry walked over and opened it slowly, a worried looking Draco was watching his face.

'Are you OK?'

'Fine,' Harry muttered, 'look, I don't want to talk about it, it's in the past. I'm over it.'

Draco expression looked pinched and before Harry knew it Draco was hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder, his round, pregnant belly causing his stance to be a little awkward, 'what did those filthy bastards do to you?'

(***)

A blood curdling scream filled the Dursley's kitchen, Harry writhed on the stove top, trying to push away from the hot steel plate that he was being shoved on.

'PLEASE STOP!' he screamed.

'No, boy! This is your punishment! Never hurt Dudley again, understand me!?'

'I UNDERSTAND PLEASE ST-AHHHH!'

(***)

'HARRY!'

Harry woke up, sitting up straight and ripping his shirt off and turning to look at his back, there was no flesh peeling off his back like it had after the burning had taken place, he sighed trying to calm himself down, but only ended up hyperventilating, 'Harry, babe, it's OK…Harry, whatever happened is not happening now OK? OK?!'

Harry turned to look at Draco and screamed, jumping out of the bed, he ran to the bathroom quickly before throwing up in the sink.

When he looked up into the mirror, his eyes widened at what he saw.

His skin was all grey and scaly like, before his eyes…well…his eyes disappeared and turned into big black gaping holes, his mouth turning into large, black abysses in a mime of a silent scream of horror.

Harry fell to the floor, his head making a cracking sound on the bathroom floor, unaware of Draco running towards his unconscious body and attempting to wake him up in panic.

(***)

When Harry woke up, he was in St Mungo's, which surprised him immensely, considering that all he could tell from the bandage wrapped around his head, he'd cracked his head open again and he knew his father could fix that in a heartbeat.

As he turned his head, he found his father asleep in an arm chair, looking like he hadn't slept for days. Harry urged himself not to wake the man up, but Harry wanted, NEEDED to know what was going on.

'Dad?'

Severus stirred.

Harry moved his hand slightly, noticing how every limb seemed to be stiff. He shook his father lightly, making the man frown and stir.

'Dad!'

Severus woke up with a start and sighed heavily when he noticed Harry awake, 'morning to you too.'

'It's night.'

'It's three in the morning.'

Harry looked at the alarm clock beside the bed and saw that it was indeed 3:06A.M.

'Oh…'

Severus sighed and shifted in the chair, finding a more comfortable position before Harry began to talk, 'how long have I been here?' he asked, looking around the room and noticing immediately that he was within one of the emergency wards.

'You've been here for two weeks…unconscious…'

'WHAT!?'

Severus winced, 'you cracked your head open…and we have no idea why…'

Harry's eyebrows knitted together, 'I…I don't remember either…'

(***)

I can never look in the mirror for the darkness may show, something within me breaks and trouble ensures I have nowhere to run and the darkness is getting faster now, never slowing, because it doesn't run out of breath, it doesn't even have to breathe, I breathe for it, because it lives inside of me.

It is me.

I am it.

We are one.


	4. Chapter 4

Another part of life

Chapter four.

Harry spent another week in hospital, slowly getting angrier and angrier due to the fact that he still didn't even know why the hell he was in there in the first place.

Yes; he had cracked his head open, but his father could of fixed that himself, but no, here he was, lying in a boring plain white room, where everything was a shiny, monotonous white. Jasmine had brought in drawings of hers to brighten up the room for him, but once the nurse came in to check on him and saw the drawings, she took them away, explaining the ink, or lead or whatever Jasmine had used might have some chemical or such that could cause harm to Harry's currently weak immune system.

Annabelle came over at times, talking to Harry about her day and what she was doing with the school and how close it was to its opening date, Harry normally started day dreaming at this point, knowing he would be hearing the same story everyday. But at one point he cut in, 'why doesn't Draco visit me?'

Annabelle looked uncomfortable, biting her lip, 'Draco…h-he, he was scared of the way you screamed at him, he doesn't want to cause any damage.'

Harry looked furious, 'DAMAGE?!' he shouted, 'HOW WILL HE CAUSE DAMAGE, I'M NOT AN OBJECT TO BE BROKEN! AND WHEN DID I SCREAM AT HIM!?'

Annabelle jumped back a little, 'yo-you screamed at him after your nightmare, you freaked out…'

'Nightmare?'

It hit him like a tonne of bricks.

'STOP PLEASE!'

'Harry!'

Harry watched as Draco's eyeballs melted into black pools on his face, dribbling nowhere, he screamed and ran from the bed and vomited in the sink. He wanted to smash the mirror in fright when he saw the image of himself, black gaping holes for eyeballs, his mouth stretched open beyond any humanly possible point, also a gaping black hole.

'Harry?!'

Harry looked at Annabelle, 'I know what happened.'

(***)

Draco sat in Teagan's room moodily, while she looked through her wardrobe for a jacket.

'Why don't you come with me to visit him?' Teagan asked, grabbing a leather jacket and putting it on, zipping it over her black "DREAM THEATER" band shirt.

'Because,' Draco sighed, 'that night he looked at my face, as if, as if I was his worst nightmare…I…I didn't like seeing that look on his face and I'm afraid I'm going to see it again.'

Teagan shook her head, 'you wont, besides, you need to get out of the house, you haven't left for a week and I know how boring it can get here, Jasmine went and visited Harry and hour ago and now she's out with Daniel, dad's gone to visit Harry, I think we should go too!'

Draco nodded slowly, 'how are we going to get there?'

Teagan smirked, 'I know how to drive.'

(***)

'YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!'

'Draco, eighty is the speed limit! Shut the fuck up!'

Draco was freaking out, watching all the vehicles drive fast with alarming speed, the trees zooming past as they made their way to ST Mungo's.

Draco closed his eyes and waited for the car to stop, which it did five minutes later.

'Come on you pansy, let's go!'

Draco slowly climbed out of the car, his legs shaking, 'you're a woos Malfoy,' Teagan said, attempting not to laugh, Draco glared at her, but she seemed unfazed.

They walked until they reached what seemed to be a store, Teagan stood in front of the window, looking at the mannequin standing there and began to talk.

(***)

'Draco?'

Draco smiled softly as he walked into the hospital room, Harry lying in bed looking tired, but extremely happy to see the blonde, 'I thought you were refusing to visit me?' Harry said, his expression was loving, that was the look that Draco loved. Not the horrified one.

'I was being stupid,' Draco muttered, pulling up a chair next to Severus and Annabelle, 'forgive me?'

Harry smiled, 'of course.'

Severus cleared his throat, 'where's Teagan?'

Draco looked behind him and noticed that Teagan wasn't standing there, 'she must have gone to get something.'

Teagan came walking into the room that second, carrying a bottle of water, 'here,' he said chucking the bottle to Draco, 'I'm surprised that you didn't miscarriage in the car.'

Draco sniffed and rubbed his round belly, 'well the baby is tough, like his father.'

Teagan smirked, 'I hope you're talking about Harry, cause you are in no way "tough".'

Harry laughed, earning himself a glare from Draco, 'I was talking about Harry, but I am tough, thank you very much,' he said stubbornly.

'Oh yes, of course, never doubted you for a minute Dray, but I doubted you for half an hour.'

Severus rolled his eyes, earning a light giggle from Annabelle, who was watching the scene, smiling.

She really did love her family.

(***)

How could I, have burned paradise?

How could I?

You were never mine…


	5. Chapter 5

Another part of life

Chapter Five.

Due to all the chaos, Harry hadn't gotten to open the presents from his birthday yet, in fact, he had completely forgotten about them. So he was surprised when the next time everyone decided to visit him, they all had gifts of some sort.

From Draco, Harry had gotten a bunch of clothing, shirts, jeans and a pair of converse shoes.

'Really Draco?' Harry asked, eyeing the clothes with an amused smile.

'Well, you needed new clothes,' Draco said with a shrug, 'otherwise soon I would be too embarrassed to be seen with you.'

Harry shook his head and went onto the next gift.

From Hermione, Harry got an iPod.

'That must of cost you heaps!'

Hermione shrugged with a reassuring smile, 'not really, it's my old one, all the music has been erased off of it and some stuff has been put on there that I thought you might like. Once you go through it, I want you to make a playlist of all the songs you want to delete. Next time I go to my house I'll delete them.'

Harry nodded and placed the iPod touch on the bedside table.

From Severus and Annabelle he got a bunch of vampire stories, something to amuse him.

Jasmine and Teagan, smirking while handing him the gifts they had, a way that made Harry uneasy, made Harry consider about opening the gifts later. Out of sight of his parents.

Daniel, Leon and Christopher had also teamed up on the one gift, but they said they left it at home, seeing as there would be no use bringing it here. Harry lifted an eyebrow at that, but didn't speculate any further.

(***)

'Haaarrrrryyyy!''

Harry's eyes snapped open, his breathing calm, he continued to breathe through his nose until an alarming stench filled his nostrils.

Smoke.

Fire.

Harry sat up quickly and grabbed the dressing gown that had been placed on the chair, ready for him when it was needed, he also quickly grabbed his wand before walking slowly out of the door.

When he walked out of the door, the smell of fire only got stronger, but there was no fire around. It got strong, that it soon smelt as if Harry was right IN the fire…but yet…there was no fire…anywhere.

'Harry?'

Harry jumped in surprise and turned around quickly to see a curious looking Draco, holding what appeared to be a bag of clothing for him.

'Draco-what?'

Harry had to stifle a scream as Draco began to talk, but his whispering was covered by a massive scream, the blondes mouth widening larger than one's could go.

Harry didn't notice that he had fallen to the ground, he didn't even notice that his head was buried into his arms. The image of Draco's face like that had burnt into his eyes, to haunt him, to taunt him.

'Harry, please, look at me!'

Harry shook his head stubbornly, but was forced to look up and glare at Draco when the blonde pinched him.

He was shocked when the smell of smoke had suddenly disappeared and Draco's face appeared to look normal.

'Dray-I.'

'You saw it again…didn't you? That thing that made you freak out.'

Harry swallowed before nodding slowly, feeling ashamed.

'Look, I'm going to take you back to the room and we're going to go to sleep in that uncomfortable single bed together…OK?'

Harry nodded again and let himself be pulled up by the blonde, who practically dragged him back to his hospital room.


	6. Chapter 6

Another part of life.

Chapter six.

'Harry, there's someone here to see you.'

Before he was even told, Harry instantly knew who it was.

Teagan walked into the room, followed with a happy looking Dumbledore.

'Harry, my dear boy! How are you?' Dumbledore said, a soft smile on his face.

'Fine,' Harry sneered.

Dumbledore nodded, 'so you defeated Voldemort after all…'

Harry glared at the man, 'yes, without your help, I might add.'

Teagan backed out of the room, not wanting to witness the one sided shouting match that she knew was about to occur.

(***)

Harry lay still in the hospital bed as he was injected with painkillers again. His head had been throbbing like crazy, so the Mediwitch had decided to cast a painkilling charm on his skull.

But it hadn't worked.

So now he was being drugged up on liquid, muggle painkillers.

'They won't be as effective,' the mediwitch had said, 'but hopefully they will be of some use.'

The mediwitch had left the room, wondering why the magic hadn't worked on Harry.

Harry, even though hardly coherent from the painkillers, ran through the conversation he had had with Dumbledore earlier and realizing how hard this was going to be for him.

'Harry, can you explain to me what happened?'

Harry explained, never breaking eye contact with the old wizard during the whole explanation, Dumbledore didn't say a word but nodded at all the right moments.

'Harry; tomorrow an old friend of mine is going to come and visit you, his expertise might be able to help your little problem.'

Harry narrowed his eyes, before nodding slowly.

'How can he help me though?'

Dumbledore smiled softly, 'he will, trust me.'

Dumbledore had left the room, looking overly happy and Harry couldn't help but feel unnerved by the old man's reaction.

When Harry finally fell into what was supposedly meant to be a dreamless sleep, he dreamed of grey, empty eye sockets and screams.

(***)

Before Harry's visit with Dumbledore's "friend" a neurologist came to check up on Harry. By the time the man had walked into the room, Harry seemed to be having a fit.

He continued to shake, seeming to have lost control of his body, the neurologist called in a nurse to settle him down which took a good half an hour.

Once everything was calm, the neurologist sat down in a seat beside Harry, 'from what I just saw then Mr. Snape, you have Grand Mal epilepsy.'

Harry didn't say a word. He just lay there, tired, looking at the neurologist with an expressionless face.

The neurologist, Mr. Robbin's left, having not much else to do.

At three thirty, Dumbledore and another man, old, but younger looking than the Headmaster walked into his room, 'Harry, I would like you to meet my old friend and colleague Mr Bishop.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'how can you help me?'

Mr Bishop went to open his mouth, but Dumbledore answered for him, 'Mr Bishop, is a pastor.'

Harry looked confused, 'why would I need a pastor for…I'm not religious or anything.'

Dumbledore sighed, 'I told everything that you explained to me to Mr Bishop, he believes that you may be…' Dumbledore stopped for a moment before looking at Mr Bishop, 'I believe that you have been possessed by a Demon Mr…'

'Harry, just call me Harry,' Harry said hurriedly, 'possessed? That only happens in movies, that stuff doesn't exist!'

'It does,' the pastor barked, causing Harry to flinch slightly, the pastor calmed down before continuing to talk, 'from what your headmaster described, you have one of the more…dangerous Demons possessing you.'

Harry shook his head, 'I don't want to hear anymore. I'm not possessed, I'm not crazy!' he shouted.

'I never said you were crazy my dear boy…'

'That's what you're insinuating! The only people who get possessed are mad!'

The pastor shook his head, 'maybe it's best if I come back at a better time,' he wasn't talking to Harry, but Harry shouted, 'yes! You should! Now go!'

(***)

'Harrrrrrrry!''

Harry looked around the room, there was nothing there again, the only things around him were two chairs, a bed stand and the unopened birthday gift from Teagan and Jasmine, which he hadn't had the time to open with everyone visiting.

He stretched his arm out to go grab the present when he heard an audible snap, he screamed out in pain and through unshed tears, he looked at his now excruciating arm.

It had been bent upwards, snapping completely at the elbow, some of the bone coming through the muscle and flesh. He grit his teeth trying not to scream again as he reached for the emergency button that would let someone know that he'd somehow injured himself.

He finally pressed the red button and it took twenty seconds for someone to come running into the room, 'Mr Sn- OH MY GOD!'

The woman looked horrified at the wound, which was bleeding heavily. She called out to someone and Harry didn't get to see who it was, because by the time the person had walked into the room, Harry was already unconscious, his broken arm dangling over the bed.

(***)

When Harry woke up, his arm had been heavily bandaged.

'Your vampire powers weren't able to fix it.'

Harry jumped, hurting his arm along the way and looked at his father, who had been sitting, watching him wake up, 'sorry, didn't mean to frighten you.'

'When did you get here?' Harry asked.

'Around the time I got called saying you'd broken your arm somehow.'

Harry's eyebrows knitted, 'I didn't do it!'

'So what happened?' Severus asked.

Harry began to explain how he had reached for his un-open gift and somehow, his arm had been bent upwards, making his elbow snap and rip through his skin, when Harry finished explaining, Severus was looking unnaturally pale, even for a vampire.

(***)

'Harry, I think the pastor's right.'

Harry glared at the blonde sitting at the end of his hospital bed, 'I'm not possessed.'

'How the hell did you break your arm then? You said you didn't do it! Were you lying-?'

'NO!'

'Then how-.'

'I don't know,' Harry exclaimed, 'but I doubt a demon can do that.'

Draco sneered, 'a Demon can do whatever the fuck it wants and by the looks of it, it wants to kill you. Torture you. Turn you into a crisp.'

'SHUT UP!' Harry roared, climbing out of the bed, his legs unsteady, 'I'M NOT INSANE!'

'I didn't call you insane Harry-.'

'SHUT UP!'

Draco jumped, that wasn't Harry's voice, that was a low growl, dark and twisted. When Harry turned around to face Draco, he gasped, Harry's eyes were blood red, his fangs were out and longer than ever, his skin was a sickly grey.

Harry shook his head and his eyes went back to their normal green, his fangs sunk back to their normal size in a flash and his skin changed to its original colour, if not a little paler.

'What happened?' Harry asked, looking worried, Draco thought he must've looked like he had just seen a ghost. Or a particularly nasty demon.

'I-I need to go,' Draco said, getting off of the bed, Harry grabbed his arm, despite him not using his muscles for days, his grip was strong, 'I love you,' Harry said, before kissing Draco softly, making Draco flinch.

'Draco, what happened-?'

'Nothing, I just have to go!' with that Draco quickly rushed out of the room, making his way quickly to the bathroom before throwing up.

Who was possessing Harry?


	7. Chapter 7

Another part of Life.

Chapter Seven.

'You're going to hell!'

'You don't deserve to live!'

'Haaarrrrryyyy!'

'Harry, are you OK?'

Harry looked up from the book he was reading to look over at a worried looking Hermione, 'yeah…fine…why?'

'Oh,' Hermione smiled softly, 'I just…you looked…I don't know, angry and you were biting your lip before.'

Harry looked sheepish, 'oh…sorry.'

Hermione stood up for a moment, before sitting on the side of Harry's bed and giving him a hug, 'tell me what's going on,' she whispered in his ear, 'please.'

Harry pushed her away softly, 'I don't know how to explain it…'

'Try your best.'

'Well,' Harry closed the book and threw it on Hermione's vacated chair, 'I…feel like I can't control what I do anymore. I…broke my arm but it felt like it wasn't me…I don't know how I did it, but I didn't do it!'

Hermione nodded slowly, 'and I keep hearing voices in my head, they keep telling me, stuff…like…I'm going to go to hell, or that…I dunno…just things.'

'It's scaring you, isn't it,' it wasn't a question.

'I am…there's something not right with me Hermione,' Harry said, 'and I need all the help I can get, but…when I try…I get angry and…no one wants to help an angry…vampire…it's like feeding your arm to a piranha, no one is going to do it willingly.'

Harry sighed and looked out the small window, 'I hate being locked up in here, the white walls…they're so…white.'

Hermione laughed a little and then stopped, taking on her serious tone again, 'Harry, everyone thinks your possessed…what do you think?'

Harry shrugged, 'there's times where I think, "yeah, possibly," and others where I think everyone's gone around the bend.'

Hermione smiled softly, though somehow she still looked worried, 'I hope you'll be OK.'

Harry knew the message behind her words; I can't lose another friend.

(***)

'Mr Snape, we would like to move you from your current whereabouts into a more…private and secure one.'

'Where?' Harry asked, looking hesitant.

'Somewhere in the country, we'll be living in a barn-.'

'A fucking barn!?'

'Harry, watch your mouth,' Severus reprimanded, Harry glared at the man before nodding, 'but seriously, why a barn?'

'Because, it'll be private, away from prying eyes and secure with a whole bunch of fully trained wizards and vampires.'

'What about Draco,' Harry said, looking at said lover who was sitting next to him.

'What about him?' Mr Bishop asked.

'He's going to be giving birth in two months!'

'I thought it was three?' Teagan asked, Harry rolled his eyes, 'I've been here for a month, stupid.'

Teagan was about to say something, when an audible hiss filled the room.

'What's that?' Teagan asked slowly, looking around the room.

Everyone turned to Harry, Draco was standing in the far corner of the room Harry's eyes had turned to their blood red.

'EVERYONE GO!'

'Harry…' Mr Bishop began to talk, but in one sudden movement Harry was right in front of him, his red eyes staring into Mr Bishops cool blue, 'I SAID FUCKING GOOOO!' Harry screamed, gripping at his hair and jumping off his bed, grabbing a vase and throwing it against the wall, everyone left the room, they didn't call a nurse.

They knew no nurse was going to save him now.

(***)

Severus walked into the room, warily, looking around at the broken bits of glass on the floor, small drops of blood littered amongst the glass, heart-wrenching sobs filled the room.

Severus peered behind Harry's hospital bed, to find Harry sitting on the ground, his arms hugging his knees as he sobbed, Severus took note that Harry's arm was bleeding heavily from what appeared to be a bite, two holes were visible. Harry had bitten himself while his fangs had been out.

'Harry,' Severus whispered softly, knowing the boy would hear him, Harry looked up and was shocked to see Harry's eyes were still a blood red, his face had scratches all over of them, they were bleeding as well, but not quite as heavily as the arm wound.

'NO! GO AWAY!' Harry pulled at his hair again, for some reason though, Severus knew that Harry wasn't screaming at him.

'Harry, tell them to leave you alone,' Severus knew that would never work, but maybe, possibly, Harry might feel it would work and allow him to push away the demon.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Severus winced, Harry sounded so…broken.

He walked over toward Harry and sat down next to him, hugging the boy towards his chest. Harry instantly lay his head down in Severus's lap as he stroked the boys hair.

'Dad?'

Severus sighed in relief, Harry had won over, 'yes?'

'I'm scared.'


	8. Chapter 8

Another Part Of Life

Chapter Eight.

Harry had been moved to the barn that the pastor had suggested.

Harry had been skeptical at first, but he realized that the open air was much better than staying in the cramped hospital room. The wound on his arm was un-healable. Teagan had even tried healing it and nothing had happened. It had stopped bleeding now, it just looked like a scabbed mess.

'Harry, everything's going to be OK,' Draco continued to reassure him, but even with these constant reassurances, Harry knew nothing would ease his mind. His world was falling apart and he couldn't do anything to stop that from happening and he hated it so much, he would lose his family, he would lose his husband and even his unborn son.

'How are you holding up?' Draco asked one day, sitting down beside Harry on their magically conjured bed. It had originally been a hay bale.

'Not very well…I'm scared Draco,' Harry muttered, picking at the duvet.

'I know you are,' Draco sighed, 'but, I know everything is going to be OK, you always pull through and I know you can do it this time.'

'What's the point?' Harry asked waspishly, making Draco jump. 'I'm technically already dead.'

(***)

On Thursday night, Draco sat on his and Harry's bed, reading silently, some muggle book from Teagan's collection when Harry popped around the corner of a mound of hay, looking…Draco couldn't even describe the look.

'Get undressed, now.'

Draco smirked, he would never admit it, but he loved it when Harry was 'the boss' only when it came to bed though, other times, he could get lost.

Draco complied, taking off his shirt slowly, wanting to tease Harry, but Harry gave a predatory growl and went over and ripped Draco's shirt in half, Draco shrugged the two pieces of destroyed fabric off of his shoulders.

Draco couldn't wait.

(***)

'Oh, Harry!' Draco moaned, moving with Harry's thrusts.

Draco looked up and into Harry's blood red eyes, watching as his fangs elongated.

'No, please Harry, not now!'

Draco was ignored and he felt the stabbing pain of the flesh on his neck being ripped apart by fangs.

'NOO!'

It was his nightmare all over again, this was where his nightmare was meant to end, but it continued on, Harry kept drinking from his neck, he felt some blood flow down to his chest, and he couldn't call out, he and Harry had put up silencing charms, so Draco could only hope that maybe, with wandless magic, he could take down the silencing charms or that Harry would see sense and stop.

'Harry,' Draco's voice had gone hoarse, 'please, stop!'

Harry didn't make any notion towards stopping and Draco was attempting not to cry.

'Draco?'

That was Teagan! She was climbing up the ladder.

'Oh god!'

Teagan was staring in horror as she watched Draco kicking his legs around as Harry sucked from his neck, some of his blood now coming down to his hip, Teagan immediately ran towards Harry and pushed him off Draco, not noticing or hearing Draco's scream of pain as the fangs ripped out of his neck, making the wounds larger.

'JASMINE! GET UP HERE! NOW!'

Harry heard footsteps and he saw Jasmine's face pop up from the floor, 'wha-WOAH!'

'I need you to help put pressure on Draco's wound while Harry snaps out of it!' Teagan said, glaring at the possessed vampire, before Teagan could even stop herself, she slapped his face, hard, earning a dark glare, his eyes turned black and he stood and pushed Teagan to the ground, jumping on Teagan, pressing her body into the ground, his fangs seeming to look sharper from this angle than ever before.

'TEAGAN!'

'TEND TO DRACO!' Teagan shouted, pushing at Harry's shoulders.

Jasmine nodded, looking worried at her twin sister and transfigured a cloth and held it against Draco's neck, pushing hard no matter how much Draco winced in pain.

'It's for your own good, sorry Draco,' she muttered, tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't even know why.

'Harry…' Teagan whispered, her ribs getting crushed by the weight of the other vampire on top of her, 'come on, I know you're in there Harry! Wake up! Snap out of it!'

Harry continued to glare, but he didn't make a move to rip her throat out.

Teagan took this to mean progress.

'Come on, it's me, Teagan! Your sister!' she was getting quieter and quieter as her ribs continued to crush her lungs. These were the times where she wished she hadn't taken that bloody potion to make her part human. If she was completely vampire, this wouldn't be a problem right now!

Harry looked behind him, his head span right round and Teagan cringed as she looked at the back of Harry's neck, the sick cracking making her feel woozy.

Harry's face suddenly sprung back to look at her, his eyes were back to green and his fangs were back to their normal shape, Harry stood up immediately, not seeming to really notice that he was completely naked. He held out his hand and helped Teagan up, who was rubbing her ribs with a grimace of pain.

'I'm so fucking sorry,' Harry said, tears in his eyes as he hugged Teagan tightly, Teagan cringed as her ribs hurt more, but she didn't say anything.

'It's fine,' she muttered, 'now go get some pants on and save your husband.'

Harry nodded and quickly crossed the room, grabbing his pants and quickly tugging them on before climbing back onto the bed over to Draco and Jasmine.

'You should be able to heal him,' Jasmine muttered, pulling the cloth away from Draco's neck, Harry gasped at the rather large holes in Draco's neck.

'I'm-I-,' Harry couldn't say it, crushing Teagan's lungs was one thing, but almost letting his pregnant husband bleed to death, which would cause the loss of both Draco and his son…that was too much.

'I haven't been able to heal my wounds though!' Harry gasped, looking at Jasmine with worry.

'I think that may be because of whomever's possessing you doesn't want you to heal to whatever has been inflicted on you. However…maybe if it's another person…you should be OK.'

Harry nodded and slowly lowered his mouth to Draco's wound, noting, with a sting, that Draco flinched nastily.

He licked at the wound, grimacing at the taste of blood, normally it would taste great to him, but the fact that Draco had nearly died due to loss of it…it just didn't taste as sweet.

He was relieved when he sat up and the wound on Draco's neck had closed up.

Success.

Draco lay there, staring at the ceiling, crying silently, Harry lay down on the bed and circled his arms around his husbands waist.

'I'm sorry, you'll never understand how sorry I am.'

Teagan and Jasmine just stood/sat there awkwardly, deciding what to do next.

'Well…' Jasmine began to say, 'me and Jazzy are going to go!' Teagan jumped in, Jasmine immediately jumped off the bed and followed Teagan down the ladder.

Harry smiled softly, but it instantly faded when he was hit with full force of what had just happened.

'Is…is he still-.'

'Don't worry Harry,' Draco sighed, 'I can sense it; he's still with us.'


	9. Chapter 9

Another part of Life.

Chapter Nine.

'Harry has come to a stage in his possession,' the pastor shifted awkwardly in his seat, 'where no one can go near him, it would be too dangerous.'

Mr Bishop's ears were met with a roar of disagreement from everyone sitting at the table, 'SILENT!'

Everyone shut up. Including Severus.

'Look, as you know, he's not well, if you want to save him, it's best to keep away. The more you go near him, the more dangerous he's going to get, the more dangerous, the more he's going to get used to having such power over you and once he gets out of this state, he will act the same.'

Draco nodded slowly, 'our son will be born in a month; will he be able to witness the birth?'

The pastor scowled, 'I have no way to be sure…'

'Well,' Teagan jumped in, 'when will you start the exorcism, you can't leave him in this state for any longer! It's like inflicting him with the cruciatus curse! Which I've done before and I felt like the guiltiest fucker in the world!' Teagan's eyes glowed red, 'WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU GUILTY!'

'TEAGAN SIT DOWN!' Severus snapped, Teagan nodded and sat down as her adoptive father had ordered her to.

'I do feel guilty, but it isn't the right time Miss Sixx.'

Teagan scowled, 'whatever,' she pushed out her chair and walked away, no one bothered to pick up the chair as it knocked over and clattered heavily on the grey cement.

'I'm sorry about her,' Severus muttered, rubbing his face tiredly, 'she's overly protective of her brother.'

(***)

Harry lay in bed, he had been exhausted ever since the mishap with Draco and that had happened at least three weeks or so ago, he tried to get sleep, but it never came to him and the few times that it did; he still felt so fucking exhausted, he could puke.

He heard the shouting from below and decided to allow himself hear what was going on downstairs.

He heard his mother crying, Severus telling Teagan to sit down and Teagan snap and leave the table. He had no idea what was going on and was about to call out to his mum or dad when Teagan's head popped up from the ladder.

'Teagan, what-.'

'Shut up!' she snapped, Harry glared but Teagan seemed nonplussed.

'Look, I'm not meant to be up here, no one is allowed up here anymore except for the old fart pastor.'

'And me.'

Teagan looked below her on the ladder to see a smirking Severus looking up at her.

'Uhh…dad…'

'I was just about to come and tell Harry about the arrangements. I've made a deal with the pastor that me, your mother and the pastor himself are allowed to come up here to visit Harry. As for you…'

Teagan jumped down from the ladder and landed beside Severus, 'yes, yes, OK, I'm going.'

'You're grounded.'

'Haha!' Teagan laughed, 'no I'm not.'

Teagan walked away, not looking back as Severus climbed up the ladder and walked towards Harry.

'So…what's happening?'

Severus sighed, 'the exorcism will take place next week,' the man muttered, Harry noticed just how tired he looked and wondered if this was his fault. 'No one is allowed to come visit you, you're at the stage where the possession is most dangerous.'

Harry shuddered, instantly remembering what happened with Draco.

'How's Draco?' Harry asked, Severus cleared his throat, 'he's fine, a bit concerned about you and baby, seeing as it's birth date is so very close.'

Harry nodded, 'I'm not going to be there for the birth of my son, am I.'

Severus shook his head, 'I'm sorry…but no…'

Harry looked down into his lap, biting his lip and trying not to cry, he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was his father trying to comfort him.

'Your mother wants to come up,' Severus muttered, before getting up off of the bed and walking towards the letter and jumping down at the same time Annabelle's head popped up.

'How are you honey?' Annabelle asked, walking towards Harry and sitting down on the bed.

'Fine.'

'You're upset about not being allowed to witness the birth of your son. Aren't you.'

Harry nodded sheepishly, he was still attempting not to cry.

'Aww honey!' Annabelle wrapped her arms around Harry, the feeling of being hugged like this made Harry finally break down, he sobbed into his mothers shoulder like his heart was breaking. Which, he supposed, it was.

(***)

Harry was finally asleep, his sunken cheeks and shadows under his eyes glowing in the candle light as the pastor watched the doctor examine him.

'It's worse than we thought,' the doctor said, horrified.

'What is it?' the pastor asked.

'I'm afraid the exorcism cannot wait!' The doctor said, 'if we wait any longer…Mr Snape here will be dead.'


	10. Chapter 10

Another part of Life

Chapter Ten.

Harry lay in bed, coughing continuously until he was finding it hard to breathe and then he would stop.

Like the demon inside him was teasing him.

Needless to say it pissed Harry right off.

He hated the feeling that he was being controlled by someone else and he had absolutely no say in the matter. If it had been the imperious curse, then this would have been a lot different, Harry could fend that curse off. But this possession thing was getting really out of hand!

So on Thursday, Harry was shocked when a doctor and Mr Bishop (the pastor) came up the ladder.

'Harry, I would like you to meet Mr Fowler. He will be your doctor this evening.'

Harry nodded at the man before turning back to look at the pastor, 'I'd hate to be rude,' Harry said, trying to cut back on his annoyed tone, 'but what are you doing here?'

The pastor sighed, 'we've decided it may be best for you to go through the exorcism tonight.'

(***)

Draco was pacing, worried about Harry, when he felt a sort of liquid run down his leg and a tingling sensation in his genitals.

Draco looked around before grabbing the waist band of his maternity pants and looked down them and was shocked to realize that his 'male bits' had disappeared.

The water continued to trickle down his leg.

It could only mean one thing.

The baby was coming.

(***)

Severus was sitting in the transfigured kitchen when he heard the first scream of pain; he instantly knew it was Draco and so Severus ran towards the source of the noise.

When he finally got there, he was met by the scene of Draco clutching his stomach, breathing harshly.

'Sev!' Draco shouted, looking relieved to see him, 'the baby is coming! Scorpius is coming!'

(***)

It was only coincidental that the exorcism and the birth of baby Scorpius was on the same night.

After hours of pain, Scorpius was born at seven-thirty-three on the fifteenth of September.

At seven-thirty-three that night, Severus, Annabelle, Teagan and Jasmine ran towards the sound of screaming and crashing coming from the transfigured room that Harry had been staying in, Hermione, Leon and Daniel were all left to calm Draco down while Christopher tried to take care of little baby Scorpius.

Harry was screaming and thrashing about as the doctor was frantically holding him, trying to keep him still as he checked his vitals.

'Harry! Can you hear me?!' the pastor shouted, ignoring what the doctor said about Harry's heartbeat racing, that wasn't terribly important right now.

Harry glared at him, his fangs out, eyes glowing red, as if they were glow in the dark bracelets.

'I AM THE ONE WHO DWELLS WITHIN!'

'And I am the one who comes in HIS name!' the pastor replied, not flinching at the redness of Harry's eyes.

'You think you can force me out priest?'

'Try.'

'I dare you!'

Severus ran into the room, watching with horror as Harry, who was on his knees on the ground, turned to look at him, glaring just as harshly as he had at the pastor.

'SPELLS AND CURSES AND CROSSES AND WISHES…YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SAVE YOUR LITTLE BOY!?' Harry screamed, his eyes not once taken off of Severus's. He then screamed, 'ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE...SIX!'

The pastor ignored this and continued to talk to Harry, over the thunder outside, shaking the barn.

'I NOW COMMAND YOU! GIVE ME YOUR SIX NAMES!'

Harry turned his glance back to the pastor and before the pastor knew it, Harry's face was right in front of his, his eyes glowing furiously.

'NAMES!' Harry screamed in his face, 'NAMES!' he didn't stop, 'ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX!'

The pastor was trying hard not to tremble and crumble as Harry started running around the room, gripping at things and breaking them apart.

'Ancient serpents, depart from this servant of God!' he hadn't gotten Harry's attention yet, 'TELL ME YOUR SIX NAMES!'

Harry turned around, his fangs shining brightly as the boy smiled devilishly, eyes shining brighter than before, 'WE ARE THE ONES THAT DWELL WITHIN!'

And, without any control whatsoever, six voices seemed to come out of Harry, all at once.

'I AM THE ONE WHO DWELT WITHIN CAIN!'

'I AM THE ONE WHO DWELT WITHIN NERO!'

'I AM THE ONE WHO DWELT WITHIN JUDAS!'

'I WAS WITH LEGION!'

'I AM BELIAL!'

Harry stopped to a hiss, his face caked in the darkness as the lightning stopped for a second. But when it flashed again, small trickles of blood were pouring out of his eye sockets and in a hiss he said;

'And I am Lucifer…the devil, IN THE FLESH!'

Harry begun to bend backwards from his waist, his arm reaching out for something invisible, Severus ran out, getting called out to by the pastor, but Severus didn't care, he ran forward and gripping Harry's arm, pulling him back up into a standing position, Harry collapsed into his arms and hugged the man, 'dad, please, don't leave me!'

Harry heard screaming, screaming louder than anything, multiple screams and then they vanished and Harry's world turned cold and black at the same time.

(***)

Harry woke up, his head pounding, he looked around and was relieved when he saw Draco sitting there in a chair, holding a blanket?

Harry shuffled forwards and let out a gasp, not noticing Draco's grin.

Scorpius.

'Dray-.'

'Congratulations,' Draco said, kissing Harry softly, 'you're a father.'

Tears pricked the corner of Harry's eyes, he blinked a few times before looking up at Draco, who was staring at him weirdly.

'What's wrong?'

Draco sighed, 'you went through a hell of a lot last night,' Draco muttered, smiling as the little baby in his arms gave a small, little "gurgle" noise, 'I'm worried about you, is all.'

Harry cocked an eyebrow, 'I don't even remember what happened last night, and it feels like I've just been in this very long coma the last thing I remember is my birthday.'

Draco starred at him wide eyed, before calling out, 'MR BISHOP!'

Harry heard hurried footsteps and for the first time he realized, he wasn't in his bedroom, he was in what appeared to be a barn.

'Yes Mr Potter-Snape?' Mr Bishop asked.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?'

Mr Bishop took a step back, before asking the question that was causing the oh-so questioning look on his face, 'I don't believe I have any idea of what you're talking about sir.'

'Harry can't remember anything! The last thing he remembers his birthday! He doesn't remember his possession or anything!'

'Possession? But that only happens in movies,' Harry scoffed.

'Shut up for a minute, will you?' Draco snapped, a second later Scorpius started crying, sensing the distress in the room, Draco made cooing noises until Scorpius stopped crying and then handed the baby boy over to his other father, Harry carried the little boy and smiled at him softly.

'Now can you explain!?'

The doctor sighed, 'those memories, originally, will be stored in the demons minds seeing as they were the ones controlling Harry, Harry will have no idea of the events that happened.'

Draco glared, 'that's fucked up.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'you don't say, you're all trying to tell me that I've forgotten most of my memories until the point of my birthday and that I'm possessed, it's definitely fucked up.'

'Don't swear around the baby,' Draco snapped, standing up.

'But you-.'

Draco strode past the bed and walked up to Mr Bishop.

'Is there any way we can fix it?' Draco asked the doctor, whispering so they wouldn't be overheard by Harry, who was too wrapped up in his newborn son at the moment, 'I'm afraid not, unless you would like those demons back-.'

'NO!'

Draco turned to look at Harry, who had jumped when Draco had shouted again, 'gosh, keep it down, will you?' Harry went back to watching and grinning at his baby son, who was blowing spit bubbles up at his father.

'In other words, Mr Potter-Snape, I rest my case,' Mr Bishop said, a suit case suddenly appearing in the mans hand, 'it was nice meeting you all, but I believe I've used all of my sick leave just to help out with the one case, plus, I have my own family to go to,' he said, eyeing the little baby boy, smiling, 'good luck with your own child and the rest of your…immortal life.'

It was the he said it that made Draco ask, 'if Harry hadn't been immortal during the exorcism, what would of happened?'

Mr Bishop, 'I think you and I BOTH know what would have happened to your husband.'

With that, the pastor climbed down the steps and left through the front barn doors, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone else.

As for Draco, he planned on going to Severus to take them all back home as soon as the greasy haired bastard could.

Draco was going to kick said mans arse for making them live in a barn, he hadn't had a proper sleep in ages and giving birth to Scorpius, in a barn!? He felt like Virgin Mary.


	11. Epilogue

Another part of Life.

Epilogue.

Harry sighed as he placed the stupid Christmas hat on his head that his mother was handing out, he placed the little elf hat on top of Scorpius's blonde hair and smiled at how cute the little three month old baby looked. Draco scowled as he placed the hat atop his own blonde hair, 'why are you scowling?' Harry asked, Draco muttered something about looking like a tool, 'you look as cute as Scorpius,' Harry said in response, leaning to the side to kiss Draco on the cheek, making the blonde shake his head fondly.

'Come on, you boys better smile in the photo!' Annabelle shouted, fixing the hat on Scorpius's head.

Jasmine was standing at the back, talking with Daniel while he attempted to sit the stupid elf hat on her head with her awkward little bun, Jasmine giggled at something Daniel said and kissed him softly.

Teagan and Leon were sitting, looking mischievous as they spoke, Harry knew exactly what they were looking mischievous about, he was a part of their little plan too.

'Come on guys! Smile for the camera!'

Harry shuffled closer to his dad, who was looking royally annoyed, if not pissed off, about having to wear a hat, let alone a Santa one.

'Calm down pops,' Harry said with a smirk, 'it covers the greasy hair.'

Severus just punched Harry in the leg, 'dead leg,' the man muttered under his breath as Harry grabbed his leg in pain, Harry felt another hit on his other leg and grabbed that one, 'dead leg times two!' Teagan shouted, sitting back in her spot beside Leon.

'Teagan, just because I hit Harry doesn't mean you get to as well.'

'But dad!'

'No buts.'

'Exactly what Teagan has,' Harry muttered, 'no butt.'

He felt something hit the back of his head and realized that Teagan had thrown her stiletto at him, 'MUM TEAGAN THREW HER SHOE AT ME!'

'You kind of deserved it,' Jasmine butt in, sitting next to Teagan and Leon behind Harry, 'just sayin',' she said with a smirk, Harry continued to mutter under his breath as Draco laughed.

'OK; you've had your fun, can we now just take a nice family photo!?'

Everyone nodded, Teagan, Leon and Harry were all smirking, Jasmine noticed, and she didn't want to know what they were planning.

'OK guys!' she clapped her hands together, setting the five second timer on the camera, 'everyone say CHRISTMAS!'

Everyone shouted Christmas, except Chris, he shouted Chris rules and Hermione punched him in the arm quickly, before returning to smile at the camera when the flash was about to go off, Hermione remembered when her and Severus had been sitting in the room, they had both been bitten by their lovers just so they could be allowed in the vampire war, it had been traumatic after the war, but Hermione never regretted becoming a vampire and as far as she knew, neither did Harry's father.

This was her life now and even though she had another family at home, this was her other family, Teagan, Jasmine, Harry, Draco and Leon were all her siblings, Severus and Annabelle were her second set of parents and Chris; well, Chris in any sort of romantic movie would always be that awkward boy next door, who turned out to be sweet, kind and sensitive boy who was easy to fall in love with.

Not to mention good in bed.

As the flash went off, Hermione had to suppress a laugh as all three of Teagan, Harry and Leon's Santa hats all either turned into a black cap, a jewelled head band, or pair of sunglasses.

Annabelle sure was going to be happy about this.

The photo was taken, everyone had been smiling, if not smirking and before Annabelle noticed anything, Harry, Leon and Teagan all transfigured their new accessories back into the original Santa hats.

Annabelle looked at the picture and frowned, before glaring at the three troublemakers.

'Teagan, Harry, you're grounded.'

'BULL!'

Severus rolled his eyes, 'that's taking it a little too far, Annabelle dear, maybe just re-take the photo.'

'Yeah, it ain't rocket science,' Draco said with a smirk, 'a complete dumb ass could of come up with that idea-.'

'Don't say it Draco,' Severus warned, but too late.

'In fact, a dumb ass did!'

Everyone laughed, Severus was trying hard not too and succeeded, until Harry fell off his seat in laughter, that sent Severus over the edge as he and Draco helped pull Harry back onto the seat, with Harry still laughing.

Annabelle rolled her eyes and sighed, 'we'll keep that photo,' she said, smiling softly, 'because when I look at it, I'll always remember this moment,' Annabelle clicked her tongue, 'though, we need to make a proper one, got it?'

There were nods and murmurs of agreement as Annabelle set back the timer and took the photo, everyone shouted Christmas (this time Hermione shouted Chris smells) and everyone was laughing in the photo, it couldn't have been any better.

And Harry still believed that to this day as he looked at the photo of all of his family together, one big happy family.

Though, over the years, the size of it had grown bigger. Jasmine had had her child, it had been a little girl and they had named her Shaleece, Teagan and Leon had had twins, one boy and one girl named Michael and Danielle (Danni and Mick for short), Annabelle and Severus had had their own, a little boy, Harry's first ever biological brother was named Stewart Hamish Snape.

As for Harry, he had a little boy named Scorpius, who was turning seven this year, Harry had fallen pregnant at one stage, but had

unfortunately miscarried, a little memorial was set up for the little Bethany Potter-Snape that never got to be. However Draco had fallen pregnant again and had had their first set of twins, Angelus and Lucinda.

Hermione only had one little boy named Nicholas, her and Chris had filed for divorce a year ago after Chris had been caught cheating (who would of thought), but they were still the best of friends, for five year old Nicholas's sake.

Harry set the photo frame down on the desk and smiled. He had been fifteen when he was turned into a vampire and had met his true family and had thought in a massive vampire war by their side. He had been fifteen when he had discovered that Severus was his real father. He had been sixteen when Draco had fallen pregnant with his first born son, (Scorpius, the little shit) he had been sixteen when he had been possessed by six demons by the name of Cain, Nero, Judas, Legion, Belial and Lucifer, the devil himself. He had fought them off (no one really knew how, but everyone thought Severus may have had something to do with it). Harry had been eighteen when he himself had fallen pregnant; and still was eighteen when he had miscarried after seven months.

He had been nineteen when he had gotten drunk after Teagan's birthday party and had wild, crazy sex with Draco, causing Draco to fall pregnant with twins Angelus and Lucinda, who were now four years old and getting stronger (and more annoying) everyday.

Harry knew his life had its downs, but he couldn't have been more happy with it, he had three beautiful children, a beautiful husband who loved him more than life itself (which wasn't hard when you're immortal), a family that he knew now, he would never be able to live without (though sometimes, he wouldn't mind being able to kick Teagan's ass for once, they still had their morning punch-on and Harry hadn't beaten Teagan for three months).

Harry Severus Cadel Snape was able to say at age twenty-three he was definitely one happy man.


End file.
